Hold on to me as we go
by Tatyperry
Summary: Aquela era uma noite de acertos de conta para Isabella, mas antes que pudesse se dar conta do que fazia, estava puxando o desconhecido para longe da boate e tentando impedir que ele seguisse seus próprios erros.


**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**Título:** Hold on to me as we go

**Autor: **Taty

**Beta:** p-mary

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Drama

**Classificação: **NC-17 (drogas, palavrões e lemon)

**Sinopse: **Aquela era uma noite de acertos de conta para Isabella, mas antes que pudesse se dar conta do que fazia, estava puxando o desconhecido para longe da boate e tentando impedir que ele seguisse seus próprios erros.

* * *

**N/A: Olá! Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile fanfiction (ponto) net (/)~oneshotoculta **

**Sim, não tenho vergonha na cara e me meti em mais um amigo oculto de fics e, como quase sempre acontece, penei para conseguir escrever essa história. Mas também, minha amiga oculta não facilitou em nada a minha vida. Hehehehe Lá embaixo eu conto quem eu tirei, mas antes quero sugerir que leiam todas as histórias. A brincadeira se dá entre a gente, mas são vocês leitores que ganham a oportunidade de ler várias boas histórias. E também, como não poderia deixar de ser, quero agradecer a Paulinha por ter me aturado durante os últimos meses reclamando que estava sem ideia e que não estava dando conta de escrever. E claro, por ter tornado isso aqui mais legível para vocês! Brigadinha querida, isso aqui não existiria sem você! Boa leitura!**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Trilha: Pain – Three Days Grace**

letras (ponto) mus (ponto) br (/) three-days-grace (/) 567111 (/) #traducao

A batida da música ecoava pelas paredes de pedra da Limelight preenchendo todo o ambiente, mas ao invés de me deixar levar pelo som pesado que, aliás, combinava perfeitamente com o lugar, eu só conseguia repetir, vez após outra, as palavras de Rosalie em minha cabeça. "_Você não é mais nenhuma criança, Bella. Já passou da hora de crescer, deixar o passado para trás e dar um rumo para a sua vida. Eu não quero passar por todo aquele pesadelo novamente. Eu não quero acordar assustada cada vez que o telefone toca, achando que algo horrível pode ter acontecido com você. Eu quero que o meu filho possa conhecer a Bella engraçada, sarcástica, cheia de sonhos. Esquece essa ideia de voltar àquele lugar e deixa o passado enterrado onde ele deve estar, você não tem que provar nada pra ninguém!_"

Um ano e meio sem pisar naquele lugar e pelo jeito eu era a única que havia mudado por ali. O ambiente continuava sujo e tão barra pesada quanto eu me lembrava. Nos cantos, próximo aos banheiros, era possível ver algumas pessoas que mal conseguiam se manter em pé, de tanta droga e álcool em seus organismos. E, mais do que tudo, Sam continuava dando um show na pista de dança, cercado por seus "capangas", Paul, Embry e Jacob.

Sam era uma espécie de Midas ao contrário. Uma pessoa que destruía tudo aquilo ou todos aqueles em que encostava a mão. E, de certa forma, não fora diferente comigo. Ele destruíra anos da minha vida, destruíra sonhos e destruíra minha família. E se hoje eu estava aqui novamente, era graças à minha cunhada Rosalie, que não desistira de mim, mesmo quando meu irmão Emmett me pedira para nunca mais aparecer na sua frente, num dos piores dias da minha vida. Mesmo quando _eu_ parecia já ter desistido.

Um lado meu queria descer e provocar Sam até que ele implorasse, e então mostrar quem era fraco ali. Eu queria que ele desejasse nunca ter colocado seus olhos em mim, nunca ter me tocado, nunca ter brincado com a minha vida. Por outro lado, a Isabella racional sabia que o certo seria seguir as palavras de Rosalie e ir embora para bem longe da Limelight e de tudo o que ela significava. Eu não podia mudar o passado, mas o futuro ainda estava ali, como uma página em branco, esperando que eu começasse a traçar o seu rumo.

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi para a escada lateral, pronta para encarar a noite fria de Nova York quando meus olhos caíram sobre uma figura que claramente não pertencia àquele ambiente. Aquele tênis da moda, com o jeans com cara de novo e camisa de botão não condizia com os _modelitos_ de quem frequenta aquele ambiente. Noventa e nove por cento das pessoas dançando, conversando, bebendo e fumando por ali estavam vestidas com roupas pretas, surradas, coturnos, correntes, piercings. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: seja lá quem fosse aquela pessoa, ela estava no lugar errado, e só podia estar atrás de confusão. E ela não poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor.

Minha suspeita se concretizou quando o rapaz alto, com um cabelo que mesmo na escuridão se destacava entre a multidão caminhou pela pista de dança, e claramente de propósito deu um esbarrão em Sam. Enquanto terminava de descer as escadas para chegar ao meio da pista e me espremia entre a multidão agitada que queria ver sangue, podia visualizar Paul, Embry e Jacob cercando o desconhecido e ouvir as vozes alteradas.

"Qual é cara, não olha por onde anda, não?"

"Se você fosse um pouco menos espaçoso ao dançar, eu não precisaria ter encostado em você para chegar ao outro lado da pista."

"Eu ouvi direito? Quer dizer que devo mudar a minha forma de dançar para que o playboyzinho possa caminhar livremente pela pista? Talvez vossa majestade queira que eu estenda um tapete vermelho também?"

A risada sarcástica de Sam chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu não precisava ver para saber o que aconteceria a seguir. Os três cuidariam de segurar o provocador enquanto Sam começaria a desferir socos e pontapés sem dó nem piedade, da forma covarde como ele sempre agia. _Por que mesmo eu achava graça naquilo, no passado?_

"Escute aqui, playboy. Esse lugar faz parte da minha área, eu frequento isso aqui há muito tempo e danço e faço o que eu quiser aqui dentro. E não vai ser um filhinho de mamãe como você que vai me fazer mudar. Tá entendendo?"

Os gritos de _porrada, porrada_ ficavam cada vez mais alto e o primeiro golpe de Sam atingiu o lado esquerdo do rosto do desconhecido justamente no momento em que eu consegui chegar ao local onde eles se encontravam.

Ao invés de gritar ou chorar, como eu já vira muitos fazerem naquele momento, o rapaz apenas riu, claramente querendo irritar ainda mais o adversário.

"Isso é tudo o que você é capaz de fazer? Mandar três capangas me segurarem e me dar um _soquinho_ _de_ _merda_ na cara? Para alguém que se acha tão _fodão_ eu realmente estou desapontado."

"Foi você quem pediu por isso." – Sam respondeu, visivelmente irritado com a petulância do rapaz, e começou a socá-lo com mais força na barriga antes que Jacob, Embry e Paul o soltassem e ele caísse no chão, recebendo pontapés por parte dos quatro.

Foi nesse momento que James, o dono da boate, e algumas outras pessoas resolveram intervir, afastando os quatro do rapaz encolhido no piso frio da Limelight. Eu não sabia direito o que podia fazer, mas tinha que tirá-lo dali. O rapaz que, agora que as luzes estavam acesas, eu via ter um cabelo em um tom diferente de castanho começava a tentar se levantar, e pelo olhar que tinha em seu rosto, eu podia jurar que ele não havia desistido de brigar. Antes que me desse conta, eu estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, encarando seu olho que começava a inchar e o sangue escorrendo pelo nariz. Era visível que ele estava sentindo dor, por mais que não quisesse que os outros percebessem isso. Bastou uma troca de olhares rápida com James e eu sabia que ele seguraria Sam e sua turma por um tempinho, o que me daria alguns minutos para tirar o desconhecido brigão dali em segurança.

"Você está bem?"

O estranho não disse uma palavra sequer, apenas me encarou parecendo ligeiramente confuso, como se não esperasse que alguém ali fosse se preocupar com ele. Eu também não esperaria se fosse ele, e sabia que em outros tempos eu não daria a mínima para se ele estava machucado ou não, se merecera apanhar ou não. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia mais agir daquela forma. Eu precisava fazer algo, e aparentemente esse _algo_ se resumia a tirar aquele rapaz cambaleante da boate em segurança.

"Vem comigo." – disse puxando sua mão, sem nem ao menos lhe dar chance de responder. A maioria das pessoas estava interessada demais no sermão que James dava em Sam e sua turma e não pareceu prestar muita atenção em nós, então foi fácil sair dali e andar a passos apressados para um dos becos que ficavam na parte de trás do estabelecimento. Rosalie me mataria se soubesse que eu estava parada em um daqueles becos, à noite, mas não havia outra possibilidade. James não conseguiria segurar Sam por muito tempo e o melhor a fazer era permanecer ali até que eles sumissem e cada um de nós pudesse seguir seu caminho.

"Você tá legal?" – perguntei tentando, com a luz do meu celular, iluminar o seu rosto em busca de mais ferimentos além dos que eu havia visto na boate.

"Por que não estaria?" – ele perguntou, afastando minha mão que segurava o telefone próximo do seu rosto com um movimento brusco do braço. – "Eu tinha tudo sob controle e você não tinha nada que se meter. Já sou adulto e posso muito bem resolver os meus problemas sozinho."

"Ah claro, tudo sobre controle?" – perguntei erguendo minha sobrancelha. "Só se o seu plano era morrer esta noite, coberto de sangue no chão imundo de uma boate."

"E se fosse, o que você tem a ver com isso? Eu não te conheço e não pedi a sua ajuda, tá legal? Tô de saco cheio das pessoas se metendo na minha vida como se eu fosse um incapaz, como se eu não pudesse tomar uma simples decisão." Ele afastou o olhar, com raiva. "A vida é minha; então eu devia ao menos poder escolher o que quero fazer do resto dela. O que eu faço ou não é da _minha_ conta, e não deles... e definitivamente não é da sua."

Eu estava pronta para perguntar quem eram _eles_ e sobre o que ele estava falando, já que nada daquilo fazia sentido para mim, quando ouvi vozes alteradas se aproximando.

"Procurem direito, naquele estado ele não pode ter ido muito longe."

"Sam, você viu que a Isabella está de volta na área?" – ouvi a voz de Jacob perguntar. "E ainda mais gostosa do que antes."

Pude ouvir os outros rindo, e agora aquele som parecia ainda mais próximo. O cara parado à minha frente continuava exaltado e pensativo, parecendo completamente alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

"Ninguém encosta na Isabella. Ela é minha e é só uma questão de tempo até ela estar rastejando aos meus pés novamente."

Eu podia sentir a raiva me dominando, se espalhando por cada canto do meu corpo. Cerrei as mãos em punho enquanto fechava meus olhos, tentando contar até mil. Minha vontade era ir até lá e dizer umas verdades para aquele filho da puta. E teria ido, se não tivesse sido girada e imprensada contra a parede enquanto lábios frios cobriam os meus, bem no momento em que a voz de Paul ecoava pelo beco.

"O que é aquilo?"

E mesmo de olhos fechados eu podia sentir a presença dos quatro na entrada no beco, olhando em nossa direção.

Minhas mãos, que seguiam caídas ao lado do meu corpo, foram imediatamente para as costas do homem à minha frente, uma delas entrando por sob sua camisa, enquanto a outra agarrava os fios em sua nuca. Pude sentir o aperto mais forte em minha cintura ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo, até então tímido e desajeitado ganhava força e volúpia. Senti uma mordida em meu lábio inferior e quase que institivamente abri a boca, permitindo a passagem de sua língua. Apesar da urgência que havia ali, eu podia sentir que ele não sabia direito se devia ou não seguir em frente. Como se temesse minha reação. Estava tão perdida na sensação que aquele beijo e aquela mão firme em minha cintura me causavam, que quase dei um pulo ao ouvir a voz forte de Sam.

"Um casal se agarrando. Nunca viu não, Paul?"

Os outros riram enquanto Sam dava uma ordem para que eles fossem embora e continuassem a procurar pelo playboy da boate.

"Procurem um quarto." – ainda pude ouvir um deles gritar antes de as vozes e risadas ficarem mais longe e então sumirem na escuridão.

A falta de ar, mais do que o fato de Sam e sua trupe terem se afastado, nos obrigou a nos separarmos, embora nossos olhares parecessem ter vida própria e se recusassem a se afastar um do outro por um segundo que fosse.

"Eu... sinto muito por isso. Mas eu os vi na entrada do beco e você parecia estar em uma espécie de transe, eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa para fazer." – ele disse desviando o olhar pela primeira vez, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo que caía em meus olhos.

"Tudo bem. Apesar de eu não ter pedido sua ajuda, eu agradeço por isso." – falei rispidamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mesmo na escuridão eu podia jurar ter visto um discreto rubor cobrir suas bochechas.

"Eu sinto muito por ter sido grosso antes. Eu estava irritado com a minha vida e acabei descontando em você. Obrigado por ter me tirado de lá antes que eu morresse ensanguentado no piso imundo." – ele disse sorrindo pela primeira vez naquela noite e logo em seguida fazendo uma careta de dor.

"Você devia ir pra casa cuidar desses ferimentos. Não é nada muito feio, mas seria bom limpar e desinfetar os locais, colocar um gelo no seu olho..."

'Droga' – pude ouvi-lo sussurrar antes de voltar a me encarar. "Eu realmente não quero voltar para casa agora."

Por algum motivo que não conseguia definir, eu também não queria me separar dele ainda. Mas sabia que não era seguro continuarmos ali, naquele beco. Aquela não era uma das melhores áreas da cidade e já havíamos brincado demais com a sorte por uma noite só. Sem pensar duas vezes agarrei sua mão, puxando-o em direção à saída do beco.

"Vem comigo."

"Hum... pera. Sua mãe nunca te disse para não sair por aí com estranhos?"

"Quê?" – perguntei parando e o encarando confusa, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava afastar a dor que insistia em se apoderar de mim cada vez que alguém falava essa palavra perto de mim.

"Apesar de você ter salvo a minha vida e de termos acabado de trocar saliva nesse beco, nós não nos apresentamos ainda." – ele disse dando um meio sorriso enquanto passava uma mão pelo cabelo, e só então eu percebi que seguia segurando sua outra mão entre a minha. "Eu sou Edward."

"Isabella; mas pode me chamar de Bella. Podemos ir agora, ou tem algum outro ensinamento da sua mãe que você quer colocar em prática?"

"Eu gosto disso" – ele disse, começando a andar junto comigo.

"Disso o quê?"

"Desse seu jeito sarcástico e mandão."

"Eu não sou mandona."

"Não, claro que não..." – ele disse rindo.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele estancou quando eu o puxei em direção à porta de acesso da Limelight, acenando brevemente para John, o segurança. Se havia algo ali do qual eu sentiria falta, eram John e James. As duas únicas pessoas que realmente se importavam.

"Sério que você vai me arrastar aí pra dentro de novo?"

"Confie em mim."

"Mas..."

"Você não disse que ainda não estava pronto para voltar para casa? Então é melhor ficar por perto, e quem sabe eu te mostro como se divertir à minha maneira."

"Mas..."

"Olha só, Edward" – eu disse me virando para ele e rolando meus olhos. "Está frio, essa não é a melhor região da cidade pra ficar parada à noite, e eu realmente preciso de uma bebida. Eu tô entrando, se você não quiser vir, então tchau."

"E depois segue dizendo que não é mandona."

E com aquelas palavras eu sabia que ele estava logo atrás de mim. A boate seguia lotada, as pessoas se movendo na pista de dança já completamente esquecidas da confusão de mais cedo. Institivamente segurei a mão de Edward para evitar nos perdermos e segui em direção a escada que daria acesso ao segundo andar da casa, que costumava ficar mais vazio. Já estava no terceiro degrau quando a voz firme de James me fez parar, fazendo com que Edward se chocasse contra mim, quase nos derrubando.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Você perdeu o juízo de vez, Isabella?"

"Relaxa, James. O Sam e a turma dele já foram embora."

"E o que te garante que eles não vão voltar?"

"Se eles voltarem eu serei uma das primeiras pessoas a ver lá de cima, e prometo que ficaremos escondidos até ele ir embora. Mas eu agora só quero algo gelado para beber e mostrar ao garoto aqui que existem outras formas de diversão."

James nos encarou por alguns segundos e não me passou despercebido o longo olhar que ele dirigiu para as nossas mãos que seguiam entrelaçadas. Eu precisava parar de agarrar a mão dele daquela forma, mas simplesmente parecia mais forte do que eu. Era tão bom ter aquela mão ali, me passando segurança.

"Tudo bem, Bella, mas chega de confusão por essa noite, combinado?"

"Obrigada James!"

"E Bella?" – James voltou a chamar, quando já estávamos praticamente no último degrau.

"Sim?" – perguntei me virando, encarando seus olhos azuis.

"Eu gosto muito de você e acho que você sabe disso. E por isso mesmo, prefiro você afastada daqui. Você sabe onde me encontrar se precisar, mas eu espero que seu ciclo de noitadas na Limelight tenha realmente chegado ao fim."

"Eu prometo que essa noite foi a última, James. Dessa vez de verdade. Eu só vim aqui hoje pra provar para mim mesma que eu era capaz, que eu era mais forte do que isso tudo. Não tenho a intenção de colocar os meus pés aqui novamente, embora vá sentir a sua falta e do John. Eu não irei mais desapontar você ou a eles, se é que eles podem me ver." – falei, sentindo o aperto em minha garganta.

"De certa forma eu fico feliz em ouvir isso, Bella. Continue pensando assim. Eu confio em você, garota! Se cuida!"

E com isso ele se virou para ir em direção ao fundo da boate, enquanto eu terminava de subir as escadas com Edward em meu encalço.

"Me espere aqui, eu já volto,"- disse apontando os puffs para ele, enquanto me dirigia para o depósito. Eu sabia que James mantinha um freezer ali e eu imaginava que se eu precisava de uma bebida gelada naquele momento, Edward deveria estar precisando ainda mais depois do susto daquela noite. "Tome." – disse me sentando ao seu lado e estendendo uma garrafa de Heineken. Dei um longo gole na minha própria garrafa antes de deixá-la no chão ao lado do puff e me virar em sua direção para limpar seu rosto com uma gaze que havia encontrado em um kit de primeiros socorros no depósito.

"Bella?" – Edward chamou depois de alguns minutos em que ambos permanecemos em silêncio, perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Já não está fazendo?"

"Outra, que seja."

"Vai em frente."

"Por que você me ajudou?"

"Sua mãe nunca te ensinou que devemos ajudar a quem precisa?"

"Eu estou falando sério." – ele disse fazendo um muxoxo.

Levantei, buscando mais algumas garrafas de cerveja para nós. Eu pressentia que em algum momento ele me faria aquela pergunta, mas simplesmente não sabia o que responder.

"Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei. Algum tempo atrás eu não teria ajudado. Acho que queria mostrar para mim mesma que eu realmente mudei. E ir contra algo que o Sam estava fazendo, ajudar alguém, foi meio que uma forma de fazer isso." Voltei com as bebidas para os puffs. "Além do mais, o seu jeito de provocar a briga, de atiçar o Sam, me fez ver que você estava com raiva de alguma coisa e estava usando aquilo apenas como uma forma de extravasar. Você iria se arrepender no momento em que a raiva passasse."

"Obrigado."

"E acho que eu também pensei nos seus pais."

"Nos meus pais? Você nem os conhece." – ele parecia ainda mais confuso.

"Fiquei imaginando o que eles sentiriam se recebessem um telefonema no meio da noite com alguma notícia ruim. O que poderia acontecer caso eles saíssem de madrugada por aí, atrás de você."

"Você é uma mulher estranha, Isabella."

"Claro, porque seu dia nunca vai estar completo se você não for chamada de estranha por alguém."

"Era para ser um elogio." – ele disse e agora eu tinha certeza que ele havia corado.

"Você fica tão fofo assim, ruborizado."

"Fofo, Bella? Sério? Não cai bem para a autoestima de um cara ser chamado de fofo."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta agora?"

Edward fez um gesto para que eu fosse em frente com a mão enquanto dava um novo gole em sua cerveja.

"O que te trouxe à Limelight essa noite?"

"Eu tive uma briga feia com os meus pais durante o jantar." A minha cara de _'Só isso?'_ deve tê-lo obrigado a elaborar a história, porque logo ele assumiu um ar cabisbaixo e continuou. "Desde criança eu sempre fui o que as pessoas poderiam chamar de um filho exemplar. Boas notas, fazia boas ações pela vizinhança e todas aquelas coisas que todo pai espera de um filho. Todos os pais menos os meus, que sempre queriam mais. Desde que eu nasci eles colocaram na cabeça deles que eu iria para Harvard, seguiria os passos do meu pai na advocacia e assumiria o escritório da família. Mas se esqueceram de levar em conta minha própria vontade. Eu não quero ser advogado e muito menos ir para Harvard. Mas eles simplesmente não podem aceitar o fato do filho querer ser escritor e estudar Literatura Inglesa na _Pace University_."

"Peraí" – eu disse, minha voz demonstrando toda a minha histeria e nervosismo. "Você está tentando me dizer que ainda está no High School?"

"Último ano, qual o problema?"

"Qual o problema, Edward? Sério? Você nem poderia estar aqui, não poderia estar bebendo e _meu Deus_, eu beijei um garoto de o quê, 17 anos?"

"Você fala como se fosse uma velha. Você não aparenta ser assim tão mais velha do que eu. E não se preocupe, porque você não foi o meu primeiro beijo. Embora tenha sido o melhor." Ele praticamente murmurou.

"Eu sou velha o suficiente para pelo menos não me meter em encrenca caso a polícia apareça por aqui."

Minha cabeça girava enquanto eu processava todas aquelas informações. Pelo olhar em sua cara eu podia ver que ele estava achando graça no meu desespero, e que provavelmente achava que eu estava exagerando. E talvez eu estivesse mesmo, mas era impossível não me ver naquela mesma idade, fazendo uma burrada atrás da outra apenas para chamar a atenção dos meus pais. E de que adiantara? Eu os perdera e nada os traria de volta. Nunca mais...

"Seus pais devem estar preocupados, Edward. Acho que o melhor seria você ir embora agora e, de preferência, sem se meter em nenhuma outra confusão nesta noite."

"Que tara é essa com meus pais, hein? Você nem os conhece. Não é possível que você nunca brigue com os seus e resolva fazer alguma bobagem, de cabeça quente."

"Eu me preocupo com você, tá legal? Eu não quero que você olhe para trás quando for tarde demais e sinta a culpa te corroendo por dentro." – disse num rompante, sentindo as lágrimas querendo inundar meus olhos.

"Você não está fazendo sentido, Bella. Não é como se eu fosse cometer um crime ou um erro sem volta."

"A gente nunca sabe."

As lembranças começaram a invadir minha mente e era como se eu não tivesse mais forças para continuar lutando contra elas.

.

**Flashback**

"_Você não vai sair essa noite, Isabella. Você ainda mora sob o meu teto e me deve algum respeito."_

"_E quem vai me impedir? Você? Deixe de ser patético, Charlie. Você nem mesmo consegue evitar que a sua mulher tenha um caso com o vizinho." _

"_Escuta aqui menina, você pode me achar patético o quanto queira, mas ainda me deve respeito. Eu te criei melhor do que isso. E principalmente, eu não te criei para ser a vadia de um marginalzinho drogado qualquer. Você não vai sair e ponto final. E pode começar a preparar suas malas, porque amanhã mesmo você segue para a clínica de reabilitação de um conhecido meu."_

"_Eu pago pra ver você conseguir me obrigar."_

_O som da porta batendo quando Charlie deixou o meu quarto ecoou pela casa inteira, fazendo a janela do meu quarto trepidar. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele me proibira de sair e também não seria a primeira que eu fugiria pela janela. Ao chegar ao jardim, pude ouvir o choro de minha mãe. Ainda assim, corri para a Limelight sem olhar para trás e sem um pingo de arrependimento de tudo o que havia dito mais cedo._

_Como sempre a boate estava lotada, mas ainda assim as pessoas abriram espaço assim que eu entrei. Eu era a garota do Sam e ninguém seria louco de mexer comigo. Antes de ir me juntar a ele na pista de dança, dei uma passada no banheiro onde eu sabia que encontraria a pessoa de quem mais precisava naquele momento. Injetei a heroína ali mesmo e logo nada mais importava no mundo._

_Encontrei Sam na pista e pelo jeito como ele dançava eu sabia que ele também já estava alto. Não demorou muito a ele cismar com um carinha qualquer que olhava para mim e em um piscar de olhos o circo estava armado. Paul, Jacob e Embry seguravam o garoto enquanto Sam socava a cara do infeliz até ele quase ficar desfigurado. Por mais que me envergonhe disso agora, naquele momento aquilo me excitara profundamente. Deixamos o sujeito ali, quase morto no chão da boate e seguimos para o apartamento do Sam, há alguns quarteirões dali. Aquela era a nossa rotina de quase todas as noites. _

_Mas em algum momento daquela noite fomos acordados por socos e pontapés na porta e uma voz forte chamando nossos nomes. Minha cabeça e meu corpo doíam, mas ainda assim consegui sair da cama e andar em direção à porta enquanto Sam, ainda deitado, apenas mandava que quem quer que estivesse batendo desaparecesse dali._

_Ao abrir a porta encontrei James e minha cunhada Rosalie. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos de quem havia chorado e eu sabia que para ela estar ali algo muito sério tinha acontecido. E mesmo que eu não soubesse o que era, o olhar de pena de James me deixava inquieta. Rosalie me arrastou dali e junto com James me levou para sua casa, onde me deu um banho frio, um café forte e, direta, como sempre fora, me informou que meus pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro quando saíram para procurar por mim ao perceberem que eu havia fugido. O impacto fora tão forte que partira o carro ao meio e acabara com a vida dos dois imediatamente._

_Eu estava tão entorpecida que nem chorar conseguia. Eles haviam morrido e eu sentia como se tivesse ido junto com eles. Eu podia sentir o olhar de desaprovação de todos durante os ritos funerários. Era como se todos me dissessem: 'viu só, você tanto fez que os matou!'_

**Fim do flashback**

**.  
**

Eu podia sentir naquele momento todas as lágrimas que havia me impedido de derramar naquele um ano e meio jorrando dos meus olhos. Eu finalmente estava me permitindo falar sobre aquilo com alguém. Durante o tempo na clínica de reabilitação o psicólogo tentou me fazer falar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia e agora, aqui estava eu, me abrindo para um completo desconhecido.

"Não precisa continuar se não quiser, Bella." – Edward disse, apertando minha mão com força, me fazendo relaxar quase que instantaneamente.

"As únicas pessoas daqui que apareceram para me dar uma força foram James e John. Sam e todos os outros que se diziam meus amigos simplesmente desapareceram. E pensar que eu sempre brigava com Rosalie quando ela dizia que aqueles eram amigos apenas para os momentos de euforia e de bebedeira. No fundo, como sempre, ela estava certa. Eu achava que estava no fundo do poço e que nada mais poderia acontecer de ruim. Mas então, depois que desceram os caixões e que todos começaram a se retirar, meu irmão Emmett virou para mim e me pediu que assim como eu esquecera que tinha pai e mãe, que esquecesse também que tinha um irmão e que nunca mais aparecesse na frente dele.

James me abrigou e Rosalie organizou tudo para que eu fosse aceita na tal clínica de reabilitação que Charlie havia me dito. Fiquei lá durante um ano e meio e Rosalie, James e John eram as únicas pessoas a me visitarem regularmente.

"Eu perdi tanta coisa; meus pais, meu irmão, meus verdadeiros amigos que cansaram de ser maltratados por mim, o nascimento do meu sobrinho... Mas o que eu mais me arrependo é de ter brigado e ter dito coisas horríveis para o meu pai na última vez em que estivemos juntos, de não ter ido abraçar minha mãe enquanto ela chorava. De saber que eles morreram decepcionados comigo. Não cometa o mesmo erro, Edward. A gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer a seguir. Lute pelo que você quer, pelo que você acha certo, mas não afaste as pessoas que você ama."

Edward enxugou minhas lágrimas com seus dedos e me abraçou em seguida, sem dizer uma só palavra, e eu sabia que ele estava processando tudo o que eu havia lhe contado, mas diferente de muita gente, ele não parecia me julgar. E pela primeira vez eu me senti leve. Ao colocar tudo aquilo pra fora eu me dei conta de que por mais que doesse, se toda aquela tragédia não tivesse acontecido, talvez quem não estivesse mais aqui fosse eu. Talvez eu ainda fosse aquela mesma menina perdida, tentando chamar a atenção a qualquer custo. Eu os teria perdido de qualquer jeito.

"Vem, vamos dançar." – Edward disse de repente, se colocando de pé e me puxando para que eu me levantasse também.

_Moves Like Jagger_ ressoava pela boate e eu não conseguia conter a risada ao ver o rapaz à minha frente dançando todo desengonçado. Impossível não lembrar de _Chandler Bing – _e fiz uma nota mental de convidar Rose para uma maratona de "Friends" qualquer hora dessas. A gente sempre fazia isso na época em que ela namorava Emmett e eu realmente sentia falta daquilo.

"Eu espero que você escreva melhor do que dança."

Ele fez uma cara teatral, fingindo estar ofendido, mas continuou dançando como se ninguém pudesse vê-lo e eu não podia negar que ele era uma graça fazendo aquilo. E se o seu plano era nos distrair, ele havia obtido sucesso.

Algumas músicas depois estávamos ambos cansados e suados. Edward se afastou para buscar mais algumas cervejas, e ao voltar enlaçou minha cintura, me puxando para uma dança lenta, embora a música que tocasse no ambiente naquele momento não pudesse ser mais agitada.

"Você sabe que estamos parecendo dois malucos dançando dessa forma, não é?" – eu falei, passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Quem liga?" – ele disse dando de ombros.

Nesse momento senti meu celular vibrar no bolso de trás de minha calça enquanto a imagem de Rosalie piscava na tela.

"Onde você está, Bella?"

"Oi pra você também, Rose."

"Que barulho é esse? Você ainda está na Limelight? Você sabe que horas são, Isabella? Você prometeu que não ia demorar e que não ia se meter em nenhuma confusão. Eu não acredito que..."

"Rose, respira. Não aconteceu nada demais. Eu conheci uma pessoa e a gente ficou conversando, só isso. Acabei perdendo a hora, mas já estou indo. Se você quiser eu chamo o James para falar contigo. Ele ficou de olho em mim a noite inteira."

"Não precisa, eu só fiquei preocupada. Me avise quando chegar em casa, ok?"

"Pode deixar."

Ainda pude ouvir Emmett falando algo sobre ela ser tão superprotetora, mas Rose desligou em seguida.

"Você precisa ir?" – Edward perguntou, parecendo um pouco chateado.

"É... e você devia fazer o mesmo, certo?"

"Vem, eu te dou uma carona."

O caminho para casa foi tranquilo. Nós dois falando sobre coisas aleatórias como escola, trabalho e sonhos, e quando me dei conta ele já estava parando o carro em frente ao meu apartamento.

"Sabe do que eu tô precisando agora?" perguntei.

"De que?"

"Disso" - disse abrindo minha bolsa, tirando o cigarro lá de dentro.

"E isso é...?" - ele perguntou parecendo um pouco espantado.

"Vai me dizer que nunca fumou baseado?"

Ele fez que não com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco nervoso e envergonhado.

"Quer experimentar?" - perguntei enquanto acendia o cigarro e dava a primeira tragada, prendendo a fumaça em meus pulmões.

Como um garotinho empolgado com uma novidade, Edward fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de mim. Me virei para ele, estendendo o baseado em sua direção.

"O que devo fazer?"

"Dê uma tragada e segure a fumaça no pulmão o máximo de tempo que conseguir."

"Ok" - ele disse levando o cigarro até os lábios, puxando o ar e então tendo uma crise de tosse que quase me fez gargalhar ao seu lado. "Droga" ele disse quando conseguiu parar de tossir.

"Tudo bem, acontece. Vem cá que eu vou te ajudar. Abra a boca."

Me virei totalmente de frente para ele, antes de tragar uma vez mais o cigarro, enchendo minha boca com a fumaça, antes de me inclinar, aproximando nossos lábios até eles quase se tocarem, soprando a fumaça em sua boca. Assim que me afastei ele fechou a boca, seus olhos arregalados.

"Posso tentar?" - ele pediu, pegando o cigarro em minha mão.

"Claro."

Com os olhos presos nos meus, mas ainda parecendo um pouco nervoso, Edward levou o cigarro até a boca, tragando a fumaça antes de se inclinar levemente em minha direção, colando nossos lábios quando fiz menção de abrir a boca para que ele soprasse a fumaça.

O beijo não passou disso, de um leve roçar de lábios, e logo me afastei.

"Bem... obrigada, Edward, e boa sorte com suas escolhas." – eu disse antes de abrir a porta e sair do carro.

"Bella?" – ele chamou quando eu já estava quase alcançando a porta do meu prédio.

Me virei em sua direção a tempo de vê-lo saindo do carro, andando apressadamente até mim.

"Eu realmente não estou a fim de ir pra casa e encarar meus pais agora. Será que eu não posso ficar aqui?" – perguntou antes de se inclinar um pouco, sussurrando em meu ouvido. "Acredito que começamos algo naquele beco que eu realmente gostaria de terminar."

Ele me seguiu pelo longo corredor e mal eu fechei a porta do meu apartamento, seus lábios estavam novamente sobre os meus, dessa vez afoitos e desejosos. Não havia dúvida ali, como houvera no beco. Estávamos finalmente deixando que o desejo falasse mais alto. Minhas mãos percorreram suas costas e abdômen por sob sua camisa, enquanto a sua tentava desajeitadamente desabotoar minha calça jeans.

Com passos trôpegos chegamos ao quarto. A falta de ar nos fez interromper o beijo, mas seus lábios pareciam se recusar a deixar minha pele, em uma trilha descendo pelo meu pescoço. Sua camisa ficou pelo chão, enquanto pelo cinto eu o puxava em direção à cama. Ele caiu por cima de mim, tomando cuidado para colocar o peso de seu corpo nos braços ao redor do meu corpo. Ajoelhado entre minhas pernas, ele terminou de tirar minha roupa, me deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã na sua frente. E, como uma virgem, eu me vi corando, embora aquele não fosse mais o meu caso. Mas eu não me despia há tanto tempo na frente de um homem...

Me sentando, desabotoei meu sutiã e os olhos de Edward voaram imediatamente para os meus seios, como uma criança diante de um pote de sorvete de chocolate. Ele foi se inclinando sobre mim, me fazendo deitar novamente enquanto passava a língua rapidamente por meus mamilos antes de tomar meu seio esquerdo em seus lábios, enquanto com a mão direita massageava o direito. Aos poucos sua mão esquerda foi descendo pela lateral do meu corpo até adentrar minha calcinha. Ele parou ligeiramente, mas meu gemido pareceu ser o combustível necessário para que ele continuasse.

Sua boca se intercalando entre meus seios e seus dedos acariciando meu ponto mais sensível estavam me levando à loucura, e eu estava a ponto de perder completamente o controle quando ele parou os movimentos. Abri meus olhos, encarando-o. Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais escuros e tinham um brilho diferente. Sem desviar o olhar ele se levantou, parando aos pés da cama, se livrando de sua calça e das meias, ficando apenas com sua boxer preta antes de começar a tirar a única peça que ainda restava em meu corpo.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer, sua boca estava novamente em mim, sua língua percorrendo todo o meu sexo enquanto lentamente ele introduzia um e então outro dedo dentro de mim. Com os movimentos coordenados de sua língua e de seus dedos, não demorei a sentir um formigamento começando no pé e subindo por todo o meu corpo. Com minhas pernas apertei sua cabeça enquanto minhas mãos puxavam seu cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia todo meu corpo despencar de cabeça naquele prazer. Aquilo era mais poderoso do que qualquer heroína percorrendo minhas veias.

Edward continuou me chupando até que aos poucos os espasmos em meu corpo foram diminuindo e minha respiração foi voltando a um ritmo normal. Com os olhos fixos nos meus, ele tirou seus dois dedos de dentro de mim, levando-os à boca. Aquela era uma das coisas mais sexys que eu já havia visto. Sam nunca se preocupara com o meu prazer, se eu não gozasse antes dele o azar era meu. Mas ali estava aquele quase desconhecido me saboreando como se eu fosse uma iguaria de sabor inigualável.

Edward se deitou ao meu lado, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam colados em minha testa, brincando com meu cabelo. Dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado, deixando beijos abertos por seu peito e abdômen até chegar à sua boxer, onde já era possível ver o volume considerável. Passei minha mão por sobre seu membro ainda coberto pela peça de roupa algumas vezes, arrancando um gemido quase angustiado dele, e então, numa lentidão provocativa, fui deslizando a peça até que ela estivesse totalmente fora do seu corpo.

Ele se ajeitou se apoiando em seus cotovelos para assistir minha performance, e quando eu tive certeza de que ele estava olhando, passei a língua por ambas as palmas de minhas mãos antes de deslizá-las pelo seu membro. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, seus olhos apertados com força e eu aproveitei para mergulhá-lo em minha boca, tentando engolir o máximo possível. O gemido que escapou de seus lábios me fez soltar um risinho, com ele ainda entre meus lábios, o que reverberou em todo o seu membro. Segui com aquele movimento de sobe e desce com minha boca em seu membro, enquanto fazia uma espécie de sucção com a bochecha, como se tivesse um pirulito em minha boca e passava a língua ora com movimentos circulares, ora com movimentos laterais em sua glande.

"Bella" – Edward chamou com a voz quase engasgada, uma oitava acima do normal.

"Hum..." – respondi sem tirá-lo de minha boca, apenas erguendo meus olhos para poder vê-lo.

"Eu não sou o cara mais experiente desse mundo, então se você não quiser que a brincadeira acabe cedo demais, acho bom maneirar aí embaixo."

Eu realmente não esperava por aquela revelação. Ele havia sido tão seguro poucos minutos atrás, que apesar de novinho eu poderia jurar que ele estava mega acostumado com aquilo. Repetindo o movimento de sucção uma última vez eu o tirei de minha boca, me inclinando por sobre seu corpo para pegar uma camisinha na gaveta da cômoda. Assim que meu cotovelo se apoiou em seu peito, eu o ouvi assobiar de dor.

"Desculpa, eu esqueci completamente."

"Tudo bem", ele disse acariciando minha bochecha.

"Sabem o que dizem?"

"O que?"

"Que se beijar, passa." – disse depositando um beijo no local.

"É? Acho que estou com um machucado em meus lábios também." – ele disse piscando, e mais do que prontamente eu colei nossos lábios mais uma vez. Nossas línguas pareciam dançar uma melodia lenta, não havia mais pressa ou desejo de dominação, apenas desejo de compartilhar, de dar e receber.

Rapidamente tirei a camisinha do pacote, desenrolando-a sobre seu membro e, segurando-o com uma mão fui me sentando, lentamente, sobre ele. Edward e eu deixamos escapar um gemido quando ele me preencheu totalmente e então comecei meu movimento, ora subindo e descendo, ora rebolando sobre ele.

Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas enquanto Edward me ajudava em meus movimentos. Eu sabia que minhas pernas estariam um lixo ao amanhecer, mas naquele momento eu não podia me importar menos com isso. Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, Edward erguendo os quadris, nossos corpos em uma dança sincronizada em busca do prazer.

Erguendo seu tronco ele trouxe sua mão para o ponto onde estávamos ligados, acariciando meu clitóris, fazendo com que eu começasse a sentir os espasmos novamente pelo meu corpo.

"Eu estou quase lá, Bella."

"Eu também."

Eu o senti morder meu pescoço, enquanto eu passava minha unha para cima e para baixo em sua nuca. Ele não demorou a atingir seu orgasmo e eu já sentia o meu cada vez mais próximo quando ele beliscou meu clitóris, me dando o empurrão que faltava para que eu me atirasse rumo ao prazer mais uma vez naquela noite.

Ele se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro para descartar a camisinha, e eu estava quase dormindo quando senti seu peso novamente sobre o colchão.

"Posso dormir aqui?" – perguntou, acariciando minha bochecha.

"Claro."

Ele se ajeitou ao meu lado e senti a coberta sendo puxada para cima de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que um par de braços fortes me puxavam para mais junto de si, antes de finalmente eu adormecer.

* * *

Acordei com um sobressalto. Eu estava sonhando e parecia que alguém queria derrubar a porta do local onde eu me encontrava. Demorei um tempinho até me dar conta de que não era sonho e que alguém realmente esmurrava minha porta. Meu primeiro pensamento foi Sam, mas então me lembrei que ele não sabia daquele apartamento e que, sendo assim, ele não tinha como me encontrar ali.

_Não, mãe, eu não vou pra aula hoje._

Edward murmurou, ainda dormindo, ao meu lado, me fazendo rir instantaneamente. Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível eu me levantei, catando e vestindo sua camisa enquanto deixava o quarto em direção à sala. O barulho ficava cada vez mais alto e eu não conseguia entender como Edward podia continuar dormindo.

"Emmett?" – perguntei espantada ao abrir a porta. Definitivamente ele era a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar na minha porta. Rosalie estava fazendo uma tentativa de nos reaproximar, mas até agora qualquer iniciativa de contato sempre partira de mim – e mesmo assim ele sempre os respondera de forma monossilábica. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com Rosalie ou com o Lucca?"

Meu irmão me olhou de cima embaixo e me senti corar ao me dar conta de que vestia apenas uma camisa de botões que ia até o meio das minhas coxas.

"Não, eles estão bem. Posso entrar?"

"Claro. Eu... eu vou fazer um café pra gente."

Minha calça estava jogada perto do sofá e eu rapidamente a peguei, vestindo-a enquanto a cafeteira terminava de passar nosso café.

"Você não ligou ontem à noite para dizer que havia chegado, e seu celular estava dando desligado ou fora de área, então a Rosalie quase me deixou louco, toda preocupada com você. Aí quando eu acordei, ela me fez vir para checar se você estava bem e em segurança."

"Desculpa, eu esqueci completamente de ligar e meu celular deve ter descarregado."

"Tudo bem, acontece." – ele disse sorrindo ligeiramente, enquanto dava um gole no café recém servido, e eu não pude deixar de sentir meu coração acelerar ao me dar conta que aquele era o primeiro sorriso que meu irmão me dava em um bom tempo.

"Bella, você viu a minha...?" – Edward chamou com a voz rouca de sono, antes de sua imagem surgir na porta da minha cozinha, vestindo apenas sua boxer. "...camisa?" – completou ao me ver.

Eu pude ver Emmett olhar para o outro lado, tentando segurar seu riso, enquanto eu ia na direção do Edward com uma cartela de tylenol e um copo de água na mão.

"Desculpa, eu não sabia que você estava com visita." – ele murmurou, enquanto eu lhe entregava o copo de água e o comprimido.

"Beba isso, vai te fazer bem." – eu disse, depositando um selinho rápido em seus lábios.

"Edward, esse é meu irmão Emmett. Emmett, esse é o meu... er... esse é o Edward."

"Prazer", Emmett disse praticamente se afogando na xícara de café para conter a risada. "Bem, agora que eu vi que você está bem, vou voltar para casa. Ponha seu celular para carregar e se prepare para um sermão da Rose mais tarde."

Ai céus, ele contaria o que tinha se passado para Rosalie e eu sabia que enfrentaria uma verdadeira inquisição mais tarde. Minha cunhada não me deixaria em paz enquanto eu não lhe contasse todos os detalhes da noite passada.

"Se cuide, Bella. Tchau, Edward." – ele disse antes que eu fechasse a porta. Apesar de tudo, eu sentia que aquela havia sido uma mudança importante, e que as coisas talvez voltassem a ser como antes entre Emmett e eu.

"Sabe" – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás assim que eu fechei a porta. "Por mais que eu ache que a minha blusa ficou perfeita em você, eu preciso dela de volta para poder voltar para casa."

"Já vai?" – perguntei, esperando que minha voz não tivesse denunciado a tristeza que sentira ao ouvir aquilo.

"Eu preciso. Apesar de os meus pais não ligarem muito para mim, eu não tenho o costume de passar a noite fora sem avisar, então eu gosto de pensar que talvez eles estejam preocupados."

"Claro" – falei, desabotoando a camisa e a estendendo para ele.

"Você nua da cintura pra cima realmente não ajuda na minha resolução de ir embora, Bella."

"Desculpa. Eu já volto."

Quando voltei do quarto depois de ter vestido uma blusa de malha qualquer que encontrara em minha gaveta, Edward já estava vestido, pronto para ir embora.

"É isso..." eu disse, me sentindo meio sem jeito de repente. "Se cuida e boa sorte com os seus pais."

"Obrigado." – ele disse segurando minha mão e acariciando minha bochecha com o polegar. "Por tudo, por ter me salvado, por ter confiado em mim, por ter me deixado ficar, por ter me dado o melhor beijo e o melhor sexo da minha vida."

Aquilo pareceu aliviar o clima, e logo estávamos os dois rindo enquanto eu abria a porta e andava com ele em direção ao seu carro. Fiquei olhando enquanto ele entrava no seu Jeep Liberty prata e acionava o motor.

"Bella?"

"Sim?" – respondi, me aproximando do carro.

"Será que... será que posso te ver algum outro dia?"

"Você sabe onde eu moro, Edward."

"Ok." – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso. "Até logo, Bella."

"A gente se vê, Edward." – murmurei enquanto observava seu carro sumir no fim da rua.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, eu tirei a Narjara Pedroso. E resolvi usar a música que ela havia indicado e, de certa forma, uma das fotos também serviu de inspiração (durmaciel (ponto) com (/) wp-content (/) uploads (/) 2010 (/) 10 (/) durmaciel-Amálgama-Dor-Essai-Un-1158 (ponto) jpg ) Então, eu espero que isso aqui possa ter ficado ao menos um pouquinho dentro do que você esperava. :)

Espero que os outros que chegaram até aqui também possam ter gostado. Um estilo bem diferente do que eu estou acostumada a escrever, mas foi desafiador e isso sempre torna essa experiência interessante.

Não esqueçam de deixar reviews contando o que acharam e de passar no profile do projeto (**fanfiction (ponto) net (/)~oneshotoculta **) para ler as outras.

Beijos


End file.
